Apples and a Cello
by NJmlp
Summary: Applejack x Octavia my first clopfic/fanfic. Read and review so i know what to fix when i start to make more stories


The sun was shining in the sky as ponies form all over Equestria want to the auditorium in Canterlot to see an orchestra that was playing that day. Three ponies from Ponyville had got tickets form the princess to see the show, "Wow Applejack I didn't now you lik

ed classical music." Twilight Sparkle said as her, Applejack and Rarity walked to the auditorium.

"Same I thought that you liked your country music more." Rarity continued.

"I do but I've loved it since I picked up my fist classical instrument." Applejack said in a proud voice.

"And that was?" Twilight ask.

"The violin." Applejack answered.

"What you played the violin!" Twilight and Rarity said simultaneously.

"Yes I've played it for 7 years but stopped when I had to help with the farm." Applejack looked away from her friends when she had said the last part.

"You must play it when we get back dire." Rarity mentioned.

"But let's go see the Orchestra play first OK." Applejack said.

The three continued there way to the auditorium. As the three entered the building the room was filled from head to hoof with ponies making it hard for them to find seats. When they had finally found seats the certain rose. Applejack was some what disappointed in what she had seen. She had expected more of an Orchestra not a small group of pony that only played classical. But she was mesmerized by the only string player in the group, she had a gray cote and a black main to mach. The only thing she could her during that time was the Cello she was playing so smoothy, "Wow that was fun." Twilight saying in a happy tone.

"Sure was, hay girls am going to get a quick autograph of the string player if that's OK." Applejack looking at her friends to see if they whir willing to whit for her.

"Sure thing, we're going to be out side whiting." Twilight said as her and Rarity exited the auditorium.

Applejack walked up to the stage to get her autograph. There were still ponies moving things to one place to another, getting things ready for the next show. But she pressed on as she moved around the stage to get closer to the gray earth pony. As she approached her she started to speak, "Um ms can I get you autograph." The gray earth pony looked at her than smiled.

"Yes you may whats your name." Her voice was elegant and smooth.

"Applejack." She said as her face started to turn red, "You know I use to play string too, it was a violin." Applejack said sheepishly as she looked toward the ground, "But am not as good as you."

As the gray pony finished the autograph she smiled and gave the paper to Applejack, "We should play to gather some time than to see if you are." Applejack laughed at what she had said, after she said goodbye to the earth pony she than hided for the door, whale she did she look at the paper. The first thing she noticed was the big heart at the end of her name, with the words saying, "Meet me tomorrow at the Canterlot garden love Octavia." She lite up like a heart worming eve ornament and quickly put the paper under her hat before going out the door.

"So did you get it?" Rarity ask her.

"N-n-no!" Applejack saying as her eyes frantically moved back and forth.

"Well that's to bad," Twilight said. "Hay Applejack are you OK you look kind of red?"

"W-what me am o-OK Twi!" saying as her eyes what around for another tripe.

Twilight looked at her with a smile on her face, "Well If you say so, but if you get sick don't come crying to me for help hehehe." She than laughed at her own joke.

"That was not funny at all." Rarity muttered to her self.

Twilight turned her head to look at Rarity, "What did you say?"

Rarity's eyes moved away from Twilight as she spoke, "N-n-nothing nothing at all lets just get home girls."

The sun was setting as they headed home for the day. The next day Applejack had found her old violin in the houses attic and put it in her bag before hoping on to the train to Canterlot. This was her first time in the Canterlot gardens. The scenery was breath taking so many beautiful kinds of flowers where in bloom. But one sound had caught her attention. The sound was smooth and hypnotizing. she followed the sound to it's location to find the gray mare named Octavia playing her Cello. Octavia was in her own world as she played with such passion. she did not notice Applejack tale she started to pl

ay her own Violin. The two played a

magnificent sonata for some time before stopping to eat. Octavia had only a cup of tea and a biscuits. Applejack had offered one of her many apple treats that she had brought with her but Octavia had declined it. Octavia put her cup of tea down to spike, "You know ms. Applejack you play wall."

"Way thank y-" Applejack was cut of by her.

"For a beginner."

Applejack tilted her head, "What did you say?"

"Oh sorry did you not hear me I said your good for a B.E.G.I.N.N.E.R." Applejack was started to getting angry at what she was hearing from this mare.

"I've bin playing the violin for 7 years!" Applejack quickly shouted.

Octavia gave out a small giggle and continued, "Hehe but it sounded like you've played it for only one day hahahaha."

Applejack picked up her stale bag and heed out of the garden. "Oh did I hurt your feelings cow pony hahahah-"Applejack had quickly got an apple from her saddle bag and throw it at Octavia. When the apple had hit it left a small bruise on he face, "So that's how you want to play than." Octavia said as she got of the ground and started to move to Applejack. They where now face to

face. Applejack was steaming now, her face looked like she was going to bet the crap out of her. Octavia on the other hand still had her serioas face, but it looked more intimidating than normal.

They both stood their looking at each other whiting for the other to go first. Applejack was caught off guard by Octavia's attack. She was tackled to the ground but the part that had coat her of grade from this was the kissing on the lips. Octavia was now starting to exploring Applejack's mouth with her tongue. she throwing Octavia of her and in to some flowers. Applejack got up on a her hooves again but now was more confused than be for but still quite angry, "W-w-w-what the hay was that about!"

Octavia padded some dust off her while getting up, "That was fun but no more playing around."

Out of nowhere where she had grabbed Applejack, "Hay get of me!" Applejack was struggling to get out of what was the most strongest grip she ha

d bin in quite some time, "Let go of me now or ill buck you in to next week!"

Octavia was now licking up the back of her neck, "Mmmm sounds fun let me help you out." she had now moved her hooves to Applejack most privet of parts and started to rub it.

"Ah s-s-sstop!" Applejack shouted.

"Go faster? OK." She put more speed in to her rubbing.

"I said stop," Applejack had finally got a good grip on her and throw her over her back on to the same flowers as last time. "What is wrong with you?"

Octavia looked up at her and smiled,"This is going to be more fun than I that." She said as she grabbed her again but with a more fearsome grip.

"This again you know am going to throw you again."

"I don't think so." She smirked as she picked up her cello's bow.

With to bow in hooves she had placed it between Applejack's legs, "Am going to play you like my cello." She stated to move it up in down like if she was playing her like an instrument. Applejack had to admit what she was felling was amazing but she tried her best to still look like she was still mad, "You can't foul me I now you like this." She whispered in to her ear. Octavia was now getting in to it, she add more speed in to the playing Applejack's cunt.

"Aahhh!" Applejack gave out small moan as she could feel the string of the bow move throw her with ease. Applejack know she was getting close to her orgasm and so did Octavia.

"Wow I thought you would at lest longer than that." Octavia said as she loosen the grip she had on her and was now moving to bow slowly as to not finish her fast. When Applejack had herd those words she go mad again, throw Octavia again for another

time on to the same flowers as last,"OK can you stop throwing me!" Octavia yelled as Applejack pined her to the ground.

"If you think am not good lets see how you like it." Applejack said.

Applejack had got an apple out from her bag, "Ooh an apple so sca-aaaaaaaah!"

Applejack put the apple in to Octavia's cunt, "how do you like them apples."

she twisted the apple around in her cunt, "Oooo that fells sooooooooo gooood." With aviary twist she was getting closer to her climax. Applejack didn't stop there she moving her other hoof to rub the top of Octavia's slit, "Oooooh!" Octavia continued to moaning throw the pleasure. With one last twist she pulled out the apple. Octavia was painting but angry for not getting to her climax, "Oh so now your to sacred to finis what you stared."

"No I just think we need to finish this sonata to gather." Applejack said as she moved toward the instrument, Octavia laughed at the joke. picking up both the bows from the cello and violin she moved to Octavia. Kissing her body, she lays her on to her back. She than slowly put the bows into Octavia's cunt.

Octavia flinched as they want in, "Oh that's cooled!"

"Don't worry there going to warm up." Applejack saying as she kissed her. Applejack than put her hole body weigh on to her, she than slipped in the other ends of the bows in to her own slit, "Mmmmm." Applejack started moving her hips up down as she laid on her. She wrapped her hooves around the back of Octavia's neck. in doing so she was now doing all the work. Applejack loved it, it was like she had a stallion pounding her. She continued to do all the work, moving up in down. Octavia grabbed Applejack's

sides stopping her movement. Whale she was holding her still she moved her hips. Now Octavia was doing all the work, Applejack didn't mind at all. In fact she liked it, she moaned with every thrust. Octavia moved in for a kiss, they locked lips. The kiss lasted for some time, Applejack broke the kiss and screamed in bliss "Ah Octavia don't stop!"

Octavia was panting hared as she could fell her self about to burst, "Oooooh this is going to be my best sonata!" Applejack too was at her end.

She couldn't help but yell out her on coming orgasm, "OCTAVIA AM SO CLOSE!"

"Hold on its almost over!" She moved her hips on last time before she let go of her fluids. Applejack also let her body have it's release as well. There juices splashed to gather Getting both the bows wait. The to sill had had enough energy to kiss be for they collapsed from exhaustion As, "You now AJ your good but there's one thing I need to say."

"Yes what is it?"

AJ looked in to her eyes as she spoke,"Your good for a beginner."

AJ quickly got up and glared at her, "What did you say!"

"Am saying that that must of bin your first time yes."

"OK am going home." "Wait wait you know that am joking."

"No am going see you around."

"Oh come on your being no fun." As they left the gardens the new marefriends continued to fighting.

The end


End file.
